Trinity Glassfille
|Alias Rōmaji = Purachina za Toriniti |Translation = Platinum Alchemist |Race = Human |Date of Birth = |Birthplace = 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Weight = |Eyes = Green |Hair = Blond |Blood type = |Relatives = |Education = Mage's Guild |Status = Active |Weapon = Arma Reboare: Muchōrin |Voices = yes |Japanese Voice = Aoi Yūki |English Voice = Laura Bailey Alexis Tipton (''Alter Memory'') |Game(s) = BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (flashback) BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (NPC) BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (NPC) BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (NPC) BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (NPC) BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (NPC) BlazBlue: Centralfiction (NPC) |Novel(s) = BlazBlue: Phase 0 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 3 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4 |Anime(s) = BlazBlue: Alter Memory |Manga(s) = BlazBlue: Remix Heart |Spin-off(s) = BlazBlue: Clonephantasma (NPC) }}Trinity Glassfille is a member of the Six Heroes, and the true form of Platinum the Trinity who had her soul sealed within the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin. History During the First War of Ars Magus, Trinity was known as Platinum the Trinity, and was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Mage's Guild alongside Celica A. Mercury and Konoe A. Mercury. ''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1'' While living in Magister's City: Ishana, Trinity was present when Konoe was made Nine of the Ten Sages. Trinity was asked by Nine to monitor Kazuma Kval, an act which she did on her own free will due to her affections for the man. She constantly attempted to befriend Kazuma, something which greatly puzzled him. When Celica left Ishana, Trinity was narrowly able to stop Nine from killing Kazuma. Moments later, Kazuma was about to go to the Cathedral while the Ten Sages were distracted, but Trinity appeared by his doorstep and attempted to stop him from leaving. She noted his change in personality and tried to reason with him, threatening to use force should the need arise. Just as he appeared to heed her request, Trinity let her guard down and he knocked her out with a magical blast to her face before proceeding to head out. Trinity awakened hours later with Nine by her bedside. Both of them lamented their failures, with Trinity wondering about the mystery regarding Kazuma. ''BlazBlue: Phase 0'' She later accompanied Nine in her search for the missing Celica. They were able to find her but Nine immediately attacked Celica's companion, Bloodedge. Before things could escalate any further, Trinity is able to calm Nine down. She accompanied the group to First Area and encountered Hakumen, who recognized them as future allies before leaving. They later find Shūichirō Ayatsuki's lab and stumble upon many of his works, including Kushinada's Lynchpin. While the others searched for clues, Trinity took control of the security systems. When the Black Beast arrived at their location due to a nearby Cauldron, Trinity and Nine offered to help Bloodedge combat the Beast, noting that fighting it alone is impossible. Bloodedge declined and had Nine teleport Celica, Trinity, and herself away while he and Mitsuyoshi took on the monster. The three girls waited at the Moonlight Castle for their comrades to return, though only Jubei was able to come back from the encounter. ''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4'' It is revealed in BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4 that when investigating Yūki Terumi's plans, Trinity was manipulated into releasing Terumi from Konoe's control using her lingering feelings to his body vessel, Kazuma. After she released control, Terumi was quick to betray Trinity by first killing Konoe in front of her, and then killed her too before tossing both their bodies into the Boundary. Trinity is able to save herself by sealing her soul inside the Muchōrin. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' Trinity plays a large role in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. She takes control of Platinum's body and aids the other Six Heroes and Rachel Alucard in their fight against Hades Izanami. Trinity helps them separate Terumi from Hazama and materialize him into the real world. With Hakumen's help, Trinity attempts to break Nine's brainwashing as Phantom but is unable to return her to normal. Near the end of the game, she heads to the Monolith and confronts Hazama. She is able to momentarily disable him, thus allowing Hakumen to kill Terumi with Time Killer, an act which also affects Hazama. As soon Trinity expresses her relief, Hazama attacks her one final time as it is the last action Hazama makes, remarking how he will take her down with him. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Trinity separated her soul from Muchōrin and transferred it into Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa. She healed the wounds that Jin Kisaragi received when he fought the Black Beast Ragna, and he used his Power of Order to acknowledge Platinum the Trinity and prevent Luna and Sena from disappearing. Platinum then materialized Trinity's body with Muchōrin. Appearance Trinity was a young woman with light blond, curly, medium-length hair, green eyes, and round glasses. She wore a Mage's Guild uniform with a loose long light blue ribbon tie, a yellow coat with a hood, black pantyhose, and black slippers. She had a sizable bust as well. When she fought with the Six Heroes in the Dark War, she wore downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. She always wore a hood on top with a pure white coat and small golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmings, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmings. Personality Trinity is a very kind, cheerful and easygoing young woman. She was the best friend of Konoe A. Mercury, and was also quite close to Kazuma Kval, the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. She was shown to be affectionate towards the latter. However, she is strict when it comes to manners, and can be very frightening when angry. When Celica and Konoe inadvertently split tea over her, her gaze alone rendered them so scared that they ceased the quarrel, regardless of Trinity's usual smile. After Terumi's betrayal, Trinity harbored immense guilt for Konoe's "death" and the repercussions that followed soon after to the point of being brought to tears while apologizing to Celica for what she had done. Powers and abilities A prodigy in sensing and analyzing magic information.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 1: "Island of Green Wisdom" She is able to project gathered information in the form of images floating above a magic circle.BlazBlue: Phase 0, Chapter 6: "Promised Azure" As one of the Six Heroes, Trinity possesses a great deal of knowledge of magic as well as how to use them properly, earning her the title Platinum the Trinity. Her most recent and profound feat was materializing Terumi in the real world through a time paradox, enabling him to be killed permanently. She is most adept at barrier magic, confident enough to even claim that she is better at it than Nine. This claim is proven as she easily breaks out of Phantom's Barrier: Infinity Corridors spell. She is also capable of casting a barrier that can segregate an area from the rest of the world.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Six Heroes Story, Episode 8 Her equipment during the Dark War was the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin. The weapon is said to be the incarnate of matter. Trinity is also shown to don reinforcing magic most of the time. In BlazBlue: Phase 0, she tore gigantic boulders apart with her bare hands while in BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, she took a direct magic blast in the face and suffered from no more than a mild concussion. Gallery Trivia *Trinity's legacy in history is slightly inconsistent between the novels and games. Bloodedge only remembers Hakumen, Jubei, Nine, Valkenhayn, and Terumi, and also claims that the identity of the last member of the Six Heroes is forgotten by history. However, in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Bang recognizes Trinity as she states her name. This is possibly because of Bloodedge's own distorted memories at the time. *Her name was localized as Trinity Glassfield 'in ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend; it has been changed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma to '''Trinity Glassfille. *Trinity's true form makes appearances in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma; she can be seen when Platinum is targeted by Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat, and also in her special intro with either Hazama or Terumi. She is also given her own Story Mode sprite and is a major character in the Six Heroes route. *When Trinity battles Terumi in the BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Story Mode, the pre-fight CG shows her in her real body. In the actual in-game battle, she remains in Platinum's body. References Navigation Category:The Six Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Mage's Guild Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters